I'll Try
by Anne M.S
Summary: Ele sempre tinha sido forte e aquela não era hora de desistir.


Desci os degraus da entrada,e Charity se afastou.  
>-Podemos achar outro lugar - eu algo estranho dentro de mim,como se meu cérebro não quisesse que eu chegasse .Já não acreditava nesse pressentimento.Não mais. - Alguma outra coisa que você e eu possamos fazer.O que importa é que estejamos ... sinto sua falta.<br>Ela olhou para baixo,e quando falou,percebi que doeria bem menos se ela tivesse ficado quieta.  
>-Eu não sinto sua falta.<br>As palavras me atingiram com força a mão de Bianca em meu ombro,mas a sensação não foi não precisava ficar lembrando que ela ficava feliz com Lucas.Não depois daquilo.  
>-Você me faz lembrar coisa demais. - disse Charity - Você me lembra como era estar na luz do sol como algo a ser degustado, não e sentir que isso o transforma ,refresca, desperta,em vez de apenas seguir em frente,um velho hábito inútil que zomba de você com o que costumava e sentir alí e deixar a tristeza passar,em vez de guardar tudo dentro de si,para todo o sempre,ficando mais e mais confuso até não saber mais quem você é.<br>-Eu sei quem eu sou. - eu disse. Ou será que não?De qualquer forma,me esforcei para ter um tom desafiador  
>-Não,Balthazar. - ela sacudiu a cabeça - Você não sabe<br>-Ao menos prometa que vai deixar a tribo. - minha voz falhou,e eu queria gritar. Machista ou não,idiota ou não,desnecessário ou não,eu odiava demonstrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza. - Enquanto estiver com eles,não estará a salvo da Cruz Negra.  
>Charity olhou duro para Lucas. Eu a queria protegida,por mais que soubesse que Lucas não a mataria. Pelo menos,não agora.<br>-Enquanto você estiver com a Cruz Negra,não estará a salvo de minha tribo. Assim,trate de ouvir conselhos,antes de oferece-los,Balthazar.E saia daqui agora.  
>O jeito com que ela disse tribo,e o meu nome me desagradou.A primeira palavra tinha um tom admirado,enquanto o nome tinha sido pronunciado,não com desprezo,mas um sentimento tão próximo que me assustou. Eu já estava magoado demais para que aquilo me atingisse. Mas para mim,ela ainda era minha irmãzinha caçula e extremamente frágil.E não era de seu feitio sentir desprezo por qualquer criatura que fosse,por mais odiosa que se mostrasse.<br>-Charity,não podemos deixar as coisas assim. - disse,como um último apelo.  
>-Ela disse agora.<br>Lucas e eu olhamos assustados para Bianca,e ele exclamou,sem entender.  
>-Eles estão aqui, que é melhor irmos embora.<br>Charity sorriu para ela.  
>-Você é bem esperta para andar por aí com um caçador de vampiros.É provável que escape com vida.<br>Lucas pediu para que fossemos para o carro,mas eu não foi se afastando,e eu pedi mais uma chance para convence-la.Não seria útil,poré sabia disso,e repetiu a ordem.  
>Comecei a andar mais depressa.<br>-Vai ficar tudo bem. - tive que duvidou,e pediu para que fossemos rapidamente.  
>Lucas manobrou,e os faróis iluminaram os olhos de gata de achava que não podia ficar pior,mas aquilo só fez doer incrí era suficiente para tudo,menos para manter as duas pessoas que mais amava muito bem para a autoestima,pensei com que você não é o suficiente pra porcaria nenhuma que tinha vontade de vestir minha roupa de esgrima e furar o banco do carro com a espada,só para ver se melhorava alguma coisa daquela confusão desenfreada que eu estava sentindo.<br>Olhei para cabelo vermelho sacudia,embora estivéssemos dentro do carro e com os vidros completamente mecha caiu no rosto,e ela tirou com olhos piscavam como luzes,por mais que eu soubesse que ela não estava feliz por tinha esse efeito sobre estavam juntos,quando ela escutava seu nome,ou quando se lembrava dele.  
>Lucas.<br>O nome que até pouco não significava nada pra mim agora significava o que eu queria. Porque ele podia fazer a garota que ambos amávamos feliz pelo simples fato de ainda ele escutar pela boca dela um eu te amo não o odiava,ele até que era um cara legal legal demais para estar na Cruz Negra mas eu sentia muita inveja dele.  
>Bonito,Balthazar,cometendo um dos pecados capitais,ralhei comigo mesmo.Não era grande coisa,já que no fundo,eu sabia que cometia todos os tinha esse poder sobre como se minha estrutura fosse modificada,como se eu me tornasse uma pessoa diferente por causa Charity tivesse razão e eu não soubesse quem ,um vampiro, apaixonado por alguém que não me vê como nada mais que um amigo era tudo o que eu sabia sobre eu mesmo no momento.<br>Uma uma droga.Não era uma palavra que eu tivesse usado ou até mesmo pensado para descrever algo antes de virar vampiro,mas era adequada. Gostar de alguém que gosta de outro é uma droga,viver como uma babão apaixonado é uma droga,perder minha irmã caçula para uma tribo de assassinos também era uma me concentrar em todas as coisas terríveis que aconteceram no mundo,para pensar que aquilo era uma coisinha de nada.Óbvio que não funcionou;o egoísmo humano que também fazia parte dos vampiros foi mais forte e parecia cantar na minha cabeça,dizendo que minha vida estava péssima.  
>-Ela acha que me voltei contra ela. - eu finalmente disse,apoiando as mãos no painel da picape.<br>-Você vai poder falar com Charity de novo. -disse Bianca - Sabe que vai.E,quando o fizer,ela vai entender.  
>-Charity vai entender por que estou andando com um caçador da Cruz Negra?Então,ela vai entender mais que eu.<br>-Vai ficar tudo bem - Bianca tentou me tranqüilizar.Não estava adiantando,eu quis dizer.  
>Sua voz doce demais fez tanto efeito negativo sobre mim quanto em Lucas,que nos olhou de tentou convencer Bianca de não voltar para Noite Eterna,mas eu o lembrei de que o tempo que tínhamos era o não resistiria se Bianca pedisse para ficar,mas ela não o fez.<br>Abri a porta da picape e ajudei Bianca a amparar-se na vez,nosso contato foi bom,como na maioria das vezes. Ela e Lucas trocaram algumas palavras,mas eu nem prestei atenção.A mão dela era macia,e meu corpo reagia ao a queria cada vez mais perto,em todos os ela desistisse de Lucas,eu estaria aqui.Não forçaria nada,mas estaria com ela até que ela se que isso não fosse nunca.  
>E eu ia ia tinha sido de desistir,e não seria depois de mais de trezentos anos que isso ia mudar. Não mesmo.<p> 


End file.
